The present invention relates to mines and more particularly pertains to bounding anti-personnel mines wherein the mine is provided with a safe position or condition which includes a plurality of separate physical safety structures with at least two methods of activation.
In the field of anti-personnel land mines, it has been the general practice to employ mines of the type wherein the safety features and methods of activation are limited. Such devices have not proved to be entirely satisfactory and the present invention fills this need while overcoming the inherent limitations.